worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynette Bishop
Lynette Bishop (リネット・ビショップ, Rinetto Bishoppu?), sometimes "Lynne" to her squadmates, is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Britannia. Her familiar is the Scottish Fold cat. Background Fifteen years old, Lynette is the only Witch in the 501st who is native to the Britannian Commonwealth, affiliated with the the Britannian Air Force 610th Fighter Squadron with the rank of Sergeant. The middle child of eight siblings, Lynette developed very domestic and practical habits from helping to take care of them. Plagued by occasional clumsiness and sometimes overlooked, she nevertheless strives to do her best. After she meets Yoshika, the two eventually become best friends. Abilities Lynette serves as the squadron's sharpshooter and possesses the ability to control the flight of projectiles to a limited extent. It would also appear she can charge magical energy into the shots to increase their effectiveness. This power (弾道安定 Dandou Antei (Ballistic Stabilization; lit. "Ballistic Stability")) allows her to affect bullets and other objects thrown in flight. Ace Archetype Her pilot archetype is unclear, but is likely one of the children of famed Canadian WWI pilot Billy Bishop, who is the pilot archetype for Minnie Bishop, Lynette's mother. Lynette also has an older sister, Wilma, who is also a Strike Witch, and likely based on Billy Bishop's son, Arthur. Strike Witches “What If?” — 1947 Photoshoot just before retirement as Lieutenant. Highest rank is Flt Lieutenant. Although she received officer training as a result of recommendations, her calling was not in battle. After Romanga was freed, she continued exchanging letters with Miyafuji who was pursuing medical study in Fuso. :This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Fumikane. Though it should be noted that the friendship between Clostermann and Rudel is based on their real world counterparts friendship after the war. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie (trailer) Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Ichimen no Ao * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora Video Games *'All of them!' Lynne's Comments About Other Characters ' On Minna' : "Wing commander Minna is refined and kind, and she's reliable so she works well as the cornerstone of the group. She's really a wonderful person. I look up to her and wish I could be more like her sometimes, because I myself can be quite clumsy." ' On Yoshika' : "Yoshika...? I can't do anything right, but although Yoshika just recently came here, she cheered me up and also helped me with my first aerial victory! She's very honest and kind; I'm truly grateful!" ' ' On Mio : "Major Sakamoto is really strict when it comes to practicing! But she really thinks hard about how to make us new and inexperienced witches into full-fledged ones, so I will do my best! Although it sometimes feels like she's a bit impatient." ' ' On Perrine : "I wonder why Perrine is so hard on Yoshika? Isn't it strange? Well, it's true that Yoshika can be a little careless sometimes, and that Perrine might get annoyed by that, but... Hm? What I think? I don't really know..." ' 'On Lucchini : "Lucchini? Yes, she suddenly grabbed my breasts and started to rub her chin against them once... I wonder what that was all about...? Ah, and she likes to play pranks, but she's really a good girl." ' ' On Shirley : "Shirley? Yes, it's like she's Lucchini's mother, isn't it? At first I thought she was a pretty scary person, but she's actually really kind! She's strong, confident and sociable. She's a like a sun!" ' ' On Barkhorn : "Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn is very strict on everyone, but she's the most strict on herself. She's very serious, and always pays a great deal of attention to her surroundings in combat so she's really great. But... she's a little scary too." ' ' On Erica : "Flying Officer Hartmann? She's like air... I don't really get her. She's amazing in combat, but otherwise she seems a little dreamy... Though I'm happy she'll happily eat anything I serve her." ' ' On Sanya : "It's thanks to Sanya we can sleep safely during the night. I'd really like to become friends with her, but I'm not really very good at getting to know people..." ' ' On Eila : "Eila sometimes does fortune-telling on me with her tarot cards but... does that stuff really turn out right? Everyone else says it always turns out the other way but..." : : Gallery : Perrine and Lynette.jpg Lynette Childhood.jpg Lynette 2013.JPG Lynette cheerleader.jpg Lynette's New Striker Unit.jpg 999918.jpg sample_eed97c031c1d0e0005854479149105e0.png f539fd340768a0410c5af9bcf7a409763e842959.jpg sample_f370d69c5100ae664f7a93d476ed7763.jpg sample_98187567bed6f01e91701b2de835397e818f2384.jpg Himegoe2-2.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Sergeants Category:Flight Sergeants Category:Strike Witches IF